padawan education
by deathsangel666
Summary: when a certain padawan gets curious, there will only be trouble for the jedi.


stolen education

having a young padawan is hard enough, however having this particular padawan was even worse. obi won did not expect to come back from a confrence only to find his padawan dismanteling a personal piece of property, one that did not belong to him.

" anikin what in the force are you doing"

startling, the boy sat stunned at finding his master back from the council chambers so soon, he wasnt done yet.

" uhhh...i was..."

" thats not yours, how did you get it"

the boy shrugged. frowing obi won slowly made his way to the couch and sat beside his wayward padawan. anikin sat unflinching as the pieces of what used to be a functioning lightsaber sat scattered in his lap.

" who's is that"

the boy looked down.

" anikin."

" yes master"

" is it mine?"

the boy shook his head.

" no, i woundnt take yours, thats wrong"

trying to hold back the smirk that threatened to fall on his face he asked

" and taking some one elses belongings and dismanteling them isnt just as wrong."

the boy shrugged once again before interjecting

" i wasnt dismanteling it master"

obi won looked to the many pieces of the lightsaber which had been stripped away.

" it looks to me like that is what you were doing, but if that wasnt your goal what was"

the ashamed boy, tinkered around with the dismanteled lightsaber for a few seconds before muttering something beneath his breath.

" what was that"

" i wanted....i wanted to know how it works"

sighing, he took the remenants of the lightsaber and went about explaining the inner workings of the lightsaber to his curious padawan, this wasnt the first time he was forced to repeat himself on this particular lecture. the boy seemed to love the contraptions yet never payed attention to his demonstrations so things like this wouldnt happen.

" the energy transfers then through the crystal and is pressurized into a field like state that you see when the lightsaber is on"

he concluded his lecture.

" now, why couldnt you have just asked me that instead of stealing this from someone and then dismanteling it."

the boy shook his head.

" what anikin"

" that wasnt what i wanted to know"

slightly puzzled by his padawans exclamation he asked calmly.

" then what did you wish to know, i explained how it works what more did you think there was too it"

anikin looked up to his master shyly. then asked quietly

" its purple"

obi won froze. 'purple'

" this lightsaber is purple?...you took master windu's lightsaber"

the boy looked down before nodding.

" anikin you are in so much trouble right now."

" yes master"

rising from the couch obi won paced around their apartment, what was he going to say to master windu

' sorry my padawan decided to play with yours instead of mine cause yours is purple'

sighing, he commed for master windu

" obi won is there a problem."

" im afraid there is. could you come to my quarters please"

" very well"

glancing to his padawan he saw the boy looking at the floor still, he was definatly sorry for what he had done, but still. stealing from a jedi master and then destroying it. the doorbell chimed and obi won then calmly directed his petulant padawan

" answer it padawan, you will be informing him what you have done"

" yes master"

the young boy slowly made his way to the door, opening it he bowed to the master.

" hello master windu"

"hello padawan, so obi won what is this all about."

obi won looked down to the child shying away from them

" anikin has something he would like to say to you"

turning to face the child in question he waited.

" anikin!"

" yes master, master windu...im sorry ...i shouldnt have taken it...it wasnt mine...it was wrong...m'sorry"

the boy began to cry looking at the floor. master windu was quite puzzled at the boys display towards him. turning to obi won he asked

" what is this about"

" it would seem that while we were in council, my padawan decided to take something of yours for exploration."

holding out his hand he displayed the half open hilt of the mans lightsaber. master windu stared down impassivly at the lightsaber.

" thats mine isnt it"

" yes indeed it is."

turning to the boy who was still crying, mace couldnt help but wonder

" if you knew it was wrong, that it wasnt yours why did you take it, why dismantle it"

sniffling the boy cried out

" cause i wanted to know how it worked"

turning to obi won he replied

" you havnt told him how they work?"

sighing, obi won shook his head

" i've already explained it to him ten times, apprently he wasnt paying attention..."

" thats not it"

" anikin! you will not interupt"

head down again the boy nodded.

" now, politely tell us what you mean"

" i wanted to know how it worked"

sighing the masters stared at the boy.

" how what worked, your master has already explained how they function, what more could there be to it"

looking up for once, he faced master windu.

" why is it purple"

both the jedi masters froze in place. that was the boys reasoning. he had stolen a jedi masters lightsaber and destroyed it all because of the color.

" you took it cause it was purple"

the boy looked down again nodding solemly. obi won didnt know whether to be angry or just dissapointed. mace windu however had other ideas. a quite chuckling came from the tall man. gathering both the boy and his masters attention.

" master windu"

" im fine, its just funny. come here anikin"

drawing the boy over to him, he took off the last shreds of plating to the inner workings of his lightsaber and then plucked the crystal from its mantel.

" this is why its purple"

the boy looked to the crystal in facination.

" really"

mace nodded. looking at the boys simple pleasure.

" master can i have a purple one"

both the jedi knights laughed a little.

" first you have to stop stealing other peoples property, master your own techniques with the practive saber and then we will talk about a real saber, however to have a purple one, you would have to find a very special crystal padawan, so you will start with either a green or blue one"

the boy pouted, looking at the facinating gem before him.

" why dont you have a purple one master"

master windu chuckled, looking to the obviously annoyed knight

" anikin, in order to have a special one like i do, you have to do some special things. your master is new to his position and thus far hasnt had the time for such tasks however should he want he could challenge himself with certain tasks in order to get a special lightsaber like mine. you however padawan, need to heed your masters warnings. no more stealing and no dismanteling of what is not yours."

the boy nodded. smiling a little as the jedi knight rose to leave

" i'll leave him to you."

nodding obi won came to stand beside his padawan

" i am truly sorry he did that to your lightsaber if you would like i ..."

" it is fine, all padawans have there own way of discovering the world around them, however next time draw his attention to your lightsaber my friend."

sighing obi won replied

" i'll try, but mine isnt purple"

master windu smiled as he exited the apartment leaving master and apprentice together.

" you are grounded"

" yes master"

sighing at the boys chipper tone, he asked

"you should ask me any questions you might have before doing things like that"

" yes master....master"

" yes padawan"

" can i see your lightsaber"

" no"

" why not, iasked you first"

closing his eyes in frustration, he looked down to the big orbs staring up at him

" go to bed"

smiling, the boy hugged his masters legs and then trotted off to his room.

" thank you master"

sighing, obi won collapsed onto the couch.

' he's going to be the death of me'


End file.
